Un Tonto Cuento de Hadas
by Tsuchi-chan
Summary: Kisame Hoshigaki, malvado Rey homosexual. Con tal de evitar que la gente pensase eso, declará la guerra contra los 10 mosqueteros. Horrible summary, pero no se me ocurría nada.
1. Prólogo

**Un Tonto Cuento de Hadas**

**Prólogo**

En un reino muy muy lejano, vivía un malvado Rey llamado Kisame Hoshigaki. Él dominaba toda aldea a sus alrededores y eso lo conseguía sólo por tener a muy poderosos guerreros.

Era un hombre que trataba mal a todo el mundo a excepción de su amado masajista Itachi Uchiha. Sus dos sirvientes, Sasori y Deidara, hartos ya de tanto maltrato hacia ellos, deciden escapar del castillo. Los guardaespaldas de Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu, no se la ponen fácil, pero al final logran escapar totalmente.

Accidentalmente caen en una cabaña, que, para cualquier hombre, es el paraíso. Ya que se ven rodeados de mujeres hermosas, con gran cuerpo y actitud.

Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru, dueños de esa cabaña y de toda mujer que había allí, deciden que pueden quedarse.

Por otro lado, muchas personas andan hablando y dudando sobre la orientación sexual de Kisame. El hombre, para demostrar que era bien macho, enterado sobre la cabaña llena de hermosas mujeres, decide raptarlas con ayuda de sus guerreros y guardaespaldas.

Una guerra se desatará para defender a las damiselas raptadas, una guerra en la cual interferirán hadas, duendes y el recién grupo formado por ellos...los 10 mosqueteros.

...

_Bueeeehhh...a ver si les ha llamado la atención, yo espero que si, ya verán como se pone más divertida la cosa...el prólogo no es muy bueno...comparado con la historia xD Pero espero que les guste, ese sólo ha sido el prólogo._


	2. Escapando

_Hola hola, miren, no termino con una historia y aparezco con otra. Pero esta vez traigo una divertida, una parodia de Naruto. Gracias a los que les ha interesado y se han pasado, gracias._

_Ésta historia surgió de la loca cabeza de la hermana de Victoria...bueno casi mi hermana, que claro, ella la ha inventado y todo, yo lo único que hago es agregarle unos pocos detalles y subir los capítulos, así que ya, la historia es de ella, mi cerebro no daría para semejante idea xD_

_Bueno y eso, espero les guste, a mi me hace mucha gracia en verdad._

**Un Tonto Cuento de Hadas**

Capítulo 1: Escapando

Había una vez en un lejano reino, un Rey llamado Kisame Hoshigaki. Él era muy malo y cruel con la gente que vivía en sus dominios.

Su castillo era la más grande construcción de todo el reinado, teniendo más de 10.000 habitaciones, cuatro cocinas, 600 baños, siete comedores(seis reales y uno para los mugrientos que trabajaban allí), tres salas reales y un sillón de seda con una gran tele plasma de 700 pulgadas y un ''Family'', para jugar a su juego preferido, Mario Bross. Con un total de .000 hectáreas de terreno.

En su castillo habitaban los seres más extraños y abominables del mundo, entre ellos, sus dos guardaespaldas, Hidan y Kakuzu, dos matones especializados en caza de humanos.  
El primero era un loco aficionado por la religión Jashinista(no se sabe aún qué **** es eso, pero dejémoslo como...como lo ve él). Él era el que más se especializaba en la caza de humanos, ya que los mataba sin piedad alguna.  
El último era un viejo de mier...cof cof...un anciano que estaba como nuevo, con 91 años andaba como bicicleta en el día del niño. A pesar de eso, él era muy violento y un hombre bastante aficionado al dinero y la buena paga que ofrecía el Hoshigaki.  
Entre sus sirvientes se encontraban los...''encargados de todo'' Sasori y Deidara. Ellos no aguantaban estar en ese castillo, pero no les quedaba de otra, ya a sus 6 años, Kisame los había raptado justo antes de ser asesinados por Hidan, y así se convirtieron en sus sirvientes. Kisame no tenía ni una gota de piedad con ellos, ya que no les dejaba tiempo libre nunca, siempre los apuraba, los insultaba, etc.  
También estaba su masajista Itachi Uchiha(no pregunten cómo fue que Itachi terminó allí...porque no sabemos). Él era su preferido, es más, le gustaba. Siempre le hacía pasar escenas algo...sucias y raras al pobre y joven Uchiha. El chico no tenía ni cómo reprocharle...pero ya se libraría del pescado gay ese.

- ¿¡Dónde está mi comida manzana andante! ¡La quiero ahora! ¡Ya! ¡Que me estoy muriendo de hambre! - Gritaba como un caprichoso Kisame, golpeando los cubiertos contra la mesa, a la cual ya le había hecho un gran agujero

- El que se está muriendo de hambre soy yo – Contestó Sasori caminando hacia el Rey con una bandeja servida

- ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Que diciendo eso te voy a dar todos los lujos? ¡El único aquí que se merece los lujos es Itachi! ¡Y no tú ni tu amigo gay! ¡Negro mugriento! - Dijo Kisame burlándose de él

''Algún día me vengaré, sólo espera el momento apropiado...'' pensaba Sasori con una sonrisa siniestra.  
El pelirrojo atravesó la puerta de la cocina y vio a Deidara haciendo unos de sus tantos trucos para matar a Kisame.

- Ya déjalo Deidara – Dijo él llevando la bandeja al lavaplatos

- Sólo hay que intentarlo una vez más – Dijo el rubio sin quitar la vista de su trampa

...

En un bosque encantado, un poco alejado del castillo...prácticamente en medio del bosque ese...que por cierto, estaba lleno de bambis, ardillitas pedófilas, y muchas...pero MUCHAS mujeres. En cambio, los hombres escaseaban. Deberían ser unos cuatro, para como 20 mujeres.  
Allí se encontraba una cabaña, que por fuera era muy chica, pero era mágica, así que cuando entrabas, era terrible casota, llena de muebles de la madera más cara exportada de Europa, sillones de seda, pisos de pieles...no mentira, era una cabaña que se caía a pedazos...pero era grande y acogedora igual.

- ¡Ey Akamaru! No muerdas mis zapatos, son los únicos que tengo, si quieres jugar, ve a morder un rato las orejas de la mascota Inuyasha, ¡pero con mis zapatos no! Mira que luego voy al pueblo y me tratan de mugriento, debo estar presentable – Se quejó Kiba mirando la acción que su perro estaba llevando a cabo

- ¡Sákura! Ven y tráeme unas uvas – Dijo Naruto dando a entender de que si no las traía, le echaría de allí

No piensen que Sákura era una tonta(aunque sea media plasta y todo), es que ella estaba allí por el abogado de Naruto...Sasuke Uchiha.

- Si, ya voy – La aludida se dirigió a la cocina y tras pasar las puertas de madera, abrió la heladera para sacar las uvas que su ''amo'' le había pedido

- ¿Dónde están mis uvas? - Refunfuñó Naruto

- Aquí están – Dijo Sákura acercándose al rubio

-Dáselas a Ino, ella me las dará a mi – Habló con cara sensual mirando a la rubia sentada leyendo una revista al lado de un chico que dormía

Sákura no se llevaba nada bien con Ino. Se las dio a la rubia y antes de darse la vuelta para ir a su sitio de trabajo, Ino le sacó la lengua burlonamente. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de arrancarle esa cascada amarilla que caía por su espalda, es que sino la despedirían.

...

- Y luego nos iremos, ¿has escuchado? - Corroboró Deidara mostrándole todo el proceso que deberían hacer para escaparse de ese podrido castillo que los tenía enjaulados

-No... - Respondió Sasori con una sonrisa de lado burlona, lo que pasaba era que Sasori estaba muy aburrido

- ¡Ay eres un estúpido Sasori! Bien, te lo explicaré por última y doceava vez, ¿entendido?

- Seeee...

- A la noche, agarraremos nuestras escobas voladoras y nos iremos volando por la chimenea del castillo, ya que Kakuzu estará vigilando e Hidan...se supone que se quedará dormido...como siempre. Así que saldremos por la chimenea con las escobas mágicas, pero antes de irnos, le pegaremos con ellas al Rey muajajaja – Deidara, con sólo imaginarlo, le producía un sentimiento de satisfacción tremenda dentro de sí - ¿Escuchaste?

- No – Dijo Sasori intentando aguantar la carcajada al ver el rostro rojo de furia del rubio

Se preguntarán por qué Deidara se lo repetía tantas veces. Es que el rubio estaba tan distraído imaginando el plan que no se daba cuenta de que Sasori casi se dormía cuando le hablaba.

- ¡Eres un pu** Sasori! - Se enfureció el rubio

- ¿No te das cuenta de que te estoy jodiendo? Es que estoy muy aburrido...lo que pasa es que tu plan es muy estúpido – Y al decir eso volvió a reír, esta vez a las carcajadas

- ¿En serio? ¡Entonces inventa uno mejor! ¡Vamos, pon a funcionar tu cerebro de manzana! - Ahí Sasori dejó de reír, ya no le había hecho mucha gracia lo que el chico decía

- ¡Te callas Deidara! - Gritó enojado

- Ahhh jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – Se reía cada vez más el rubio

- ¡Te callas he dicho!

- Jajajajaja

- Te callas rubia sin pechos

- Eres un maldito hijo de ****

- Jajajajaja aunque mi madre era prostituta...umm...ya que – Habló aburrido Sasori sin darle importancia

- Bien, no me importa un pepino tu madre ¡Lo que quiero que me digas es que si tienes un mejor plan que el mío! - Dijo Deidara mirándole desafiante

...

- ¿¡Ves idiota! - Deidara se acercó y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza

- ¡Ay idiota! ¡No era para tanto!

- Ya pasado el día, el rubio no podía estar más feliz, esa sonrisa idiota le delataba un poco, pero Kisame era medio idiota también, así que no se daba cuenta.

- Ya son las 11 pm, vamos – Dijo Deidara agarrando su bolso con sus cosas

Los dos se dirigieron al cuarto de Kisame, y cuando entraron...  
La escena que vieron y lo que oyeron no era muy...''bonito''. A Deidara le dieron ganas de vomitar, por otro lado, Sasori tuvo que taparse la boca para no estallar de la risa y despertar al...''soñador''.

- Itachi...eres mío – Decía Kisame entre sueños abrazando una cobija y...haciendo unos movimientos un tanto...extraños y perturbadores

- N...no le hagamos caso... - Habló Deidara en voz baja acercándose al pez con cara de asco

Los sirvientes agarraron las escobas y antes de dirigirse a la chimenea, Deidara le pegó un escobazo en la cabeza al Rey dormido.

- Deidara...te meterás en problemas y será más difícil salir de aquí...

- Ay Sasori ¿Desde cuando modales? Pareces una señorita jajajajaja – Reía Deidara

''Bueno, tiene razón, una vez que la tiene...¡ya que!, al diablo con la moral'' pensó Sasori y se acercó también. Levantó su escoba y le pegó al Rey.

- Itachi...¿por qué me castigas? Yo te daré más placer...pero no me castigues – Hablaba Kisame entre sus sueños con su amado...Itachi(pobre Itachi...)

- Bien, huyamos antes de que despierte y llame a Itachi – Dijo Deidara agarrando la escoba de Sasori para que se detenga, que ya se había emocionado bastante

La cosa era que Kisame les trataba igual a los dos, pero Deidara sabía contestarle, siempre le soltaba algún insulto, claro estaba que luego cobraba con algún que otro palo por la cabeza, pero Sasori nunca decía nada. Así que esa oportunidad de golpearle no la iba a dejar pasar.

- Eso estuvo divertido – Fantaseó Sasori con cara de asesino

- Ya basta Sasori... - Intentó calmarle un asustado Deidara

Deidara se dirigió a la chimenea, se adentró en ella y pegó un salto, pero la escoba no funcionó.

- Que mierda de escoba... - Dijo Deidara analizando la situación para ver si le encontraba alguna solución

Sasori reía por lo bajo, es que su amigo no se daba cuenta de que su escoba la tenía horizontalmente, en vez de ponerla hacia arriba, y así no despegaría.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó molesto mirando al pelirrojo

- Estúpido, ponla mirando hacia arriba y verás cómo funciona – Dijo Sasori volviendo a quedar serio

- Ah cla... - Deidara no pudo terminar ya que salió volando a gran velocidad por la chimenea - ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

- Estúpido, no tenías por qué gritar... - Susurró Sasori llevando una de sus manos a su cara

Luego hizo lo mismo y salió tras su amigo.

- ¿Quién gritó así? - Se preguntó Kakuzu que miraba a todos lados buscando su respuesta

- Ese debe haber sido Deidara – Habló Hidan desde el piso, ya que se había quedado dormido parado, y cuando se despertó de golpe por el grito de Deidara, calló

- ¿¡Deidara! - Kakuzu salió en busca de su bazooka, una vez que la encontró miró al cielo nocturno. Vio que estaban Sasori y Deidara en las escobas voladoras del Rey - ¡Tomen! - Gritó Kakuzu apuntando a los voladores nocturnos y disparando con furia

- ¡Cuidado Sasori! ¡Kakuzu nos ha descubierto! - Dijo Deidara viendo como una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia él

Sasori observó y esquivó con facilidad la bola de fuego, en cámara lenta. Por alguna razón desconocida, Sasori siempre peleaba en cámara lenta.

- Si no hubieses gritado como niña nadie nos hubiera descubierto – Dijo Sasori mirándolo con aburrimiento

- ¿¡Y me vienes a echar la culpa a mi! - Se defendió Deidara – No fue mi culpa que esta cosa saliera volando

- No hacía falta gritar

- Bueno...es que me asusté

- Mira...Hidan viene

Los dos vieron como el Jashinista se subía a su guadaña y salía volando tras ellos.

- ¡Vengan idiotas! ¡Jashin-sama necesita sacrificios! - Gritaba Hidan intentando alcanzarles...pero su guadaña estaba vieja y no funcionaba como antes

-¡Hidan idiota! - Gritó Kakuzu – La usaste para jugar y ahora no te funciona

- ¡Te callas! ¡Rubia! ¡Ven aquí!

- ¿¡Eh por qué a mi! ¿¡Qué hay de Sasori!

- A mi no me metas – Dijo el pelirrojo

- ¡Sasori ayudame! - Gritó Deidara al ver que Hidan se había acercado de gran manera a su escoba

- Agh... - Se quejó el pelirrojo

- ¡Te tengo rubio gay! - Gritó Hidan agarrando la escoba de Deidara

- ¡Ahhhh!

- ¡Deja de gritar! ¡No estamos en un concierto de Ópera!

En un error de cálculo, Kakuzu disparó hacia la guadaña de Hidan, dándole a él y haciendo que saliera volando a quién sabe dónde.

- Pu***...ya verán – Habló en tono siniestro Kakuzu al notar que se le habían acabado las bolas de fuego

- ¡Eh! Ya nos hemos liberado del castillo del gay – Festejaba Deidara

Minutos más tarde vieron una sombra no muy lejos de ellos.

- ¡Es un Dementor! - Gritó Deidara

- ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso? - Preguntó Sasori el cual se asustó un poco, ya que era una especie de fantasma

- Es de la película de Harry Potter... - Deidara hablaba con brillo en los ojos al saber que estaba en una película de su actor favorito

- ¡No seas idiota!

De repente, pasa Harry Potter por al lado de los dos, en su escoba voladora. Deidara no perdió oportunidad y le llamó.

- ¡Harry dame un autógrafo!

- Hello boys – Habló Harry mirándoles

- ¿Hablas inglés? - Preguntó Sasori

- No, en verdad no, pero algo sé – Dijo Harry despreocupado - Toma mi autógrafo boy – Le dijo a Deidara al cual le brillaban los ojos

- ¡Adiós! - Se despidió el rubio

- Nos vemos, debo ir a seguir filmando la película número 34, hasta luego – Harry le guiñó un ojo a Deidara y luego se fue

- Ahhhh...

- Te ha visto como mujer idiota

- ¿¡Qué!

- Le has parecido una mujer, seguro, te ha guiñado un ojo

- Tú de envidioso, por no tener un autógrafo de Daniel

- Lo que digas, vamos a seguir

- ¡Si!

...

_Bueno bueno, y aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta loca historia, bueno, espero les haya gustado y al menos que se hayan reído un poco. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja o algo, sólo un review ayuda xD Espero que ya, no decepcionarles._

_Cuídense!_


End file.
